


Distress

by slodwick



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-30
Updated: 2003-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slodwick/pseuds/slodwick





	Distress

The world is dark and warm around her.

And the world is growing smaller.

She floats, stretches and presses, singing songs with no words, willing them to hear.

Soon.

For now, the world is filled with other sounds.

Tenderness and happiness is Mother.

Pride and hope is Father.

Harmony and protection is Clark.

They are good sounds.

There is only one sound she dislikes. It whispers beneath the others, insistent and menacing, dripping with malice.

It is Ship.

It makes her want to cry. She loves Mother and Father and Clark so much.

She fears the day the world ends.


End file.
